Identity Crisis
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: Thanks to Gin, Aaroniero is now having second thoughts about his name. both heads engage in a shouting match about who is who, experience some of the craziness and chaos that ensues. bad summary, sorry. rated for very brief language.


Hello and welcome back

I was going through some of the fan fictions on Aaroniero, the 9th espada, and didn't see many, so I thought I'd do a small one on him (yes, he is a he, look it up)

Those of you who watch Bleach, my idea for this story was based around one of the Arrancar Encyclopedia's, when Gin is explaining Aaroniero's powers, and he asked him

"Which head is Aaro, and which one is Niero"

Just a bit of craziness from the thing that is my mind, please enjoy and review!

Identity Crisis

"Are you sure you don't have separate names for each other" Gin Ichimaru asked, tilting his head to one side as if confused, the 9th espada nodded, the liquid in his head bubbled and glubbed

"we never actually thought about it, we just call each other Aaroniero" the lower, high pitched head explained "but doesn't that get confusing and annoying" Ichimaru reasoned, he could easily see how it could, while the 9th espada did not

"not horribly, sometimes its weird, like when were alone and bored, and have no one to talk too" the higher, and lower pitched head explained, and then turned to its counterpart "we never actually thought of splitting our name into two parts, just for identity purposes" both heads closed their eyes and thought to themselves

Ichimaru was fed up trying to reason with the two and figured that it wasn't his problem, and Lord Aizen would take care of it if necessary "well, you two have fun thinking that out, and don't forget the meeting tonight" Gin threw over his shoulder as he walked away, he wasn't even sure Aaroniero had heard him, his eyes were still closed, still lost in his, or each others thoughts.

" Aaroniero" Aaroniero said to himself as he made his way to the meeting room "yes Aaroniero" the other responded

"thinking back on what Ichimaru was talking about, I think it would be wise if we did split our name, just so people would have an easier time distinguishing which of us is which" he explained to himself, the other thought

"but we are Aaroniero, were two halves of a whole, don't you think it would be more confusing if we were to spit our names" he reasoned with himself "when people refer to us, they are referring to both of us, not just one of us, it would not only confuse us, but others as well" they turned to each other

"oh yeah, well what about last weeks meeting huh, remember when Lord Aizen asked us that question about his idea for that damned artificial sunlight that now inhibits our own growth and development" he yelled "you said yes, just to stay on his good side, you didn't even consult me about it, I wanted to go against it, if you had let me speak, it may not be a problem to us now" he started yelling louder, attracting the attention of several servents wandering the halls

"well, all the other esapda were for it, so what was I going to say, I…" he was cut off at the cry of the other head

"HA, YOU SAID I, YOU DO THINK OF US AS SEPARATE DON'T YOU" he screamed "when I say I, I am referring to both of us" the other one shouted back "no, no, no, If we are both one and the same, then why did you not let me speak OUR minds back at the meeting. I could hear what you were thinking, you really didn't want the artificial sunlight in the first place, yet you still went along with it just because of the others didn't you"

several Fraccion and servents were now congregating around the space that was the shouting match between the 9th espada and the 9th espada

"If we really are one and the same then WE are going marching into that room right now and WE will tell Lord Aizen about our complaints about the artificial light in front of ALL THE OTHER ESPADA" he forced one leg forward toward the meeting room, but the other would not budge

"FINE, WELL MAKE NAMES FOR EACH OTHER, JUST DON'T EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOUR BUTT WHEN YOU MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF IN THAT MEETING ROOM" he shouted at himself and he felt half of his body relax "good that's more like it, then how about we split our name, like Ichimaru suggested" he suggested, pleased with himself

"whatever, I'll be Aaro then, the one who is for the sun" he added on "and I'll be Niero and I'll voice my complaints about the sun to Lord Aizen" Niero smiled sweetly at Aaro who just glared as they pushed the doors through to the meeting room.

"Welcome Aaroniero, we heard you making quite a commotion in the hallway" Aizen's smooth voice permeated the inky darkness of the meeting room.

Aaroniero moved to his spot at the end of the table, between Yammy and Halibel "yes, what was that screaming match about anyway" the voice of the 8th espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz came from halfway down the table "I think we'd all like to know actually" right beside Szayel, the 7th espada Zomarri Leroux spoke up as well "you sounded like you were gonna tear each others throats out" on the opposite side of the table, the 5th espada, Nnoitra Jiruga also spoke, a certain amount of arrogance in his voice, Aizen leaned forward and sipped his tea "well, Aaroniero, what did happen, please share" he said sweetly.

Aaroniero dared not turn down a direct request from Lord Aizen and was about to speak when "hey Aaro, I'm gonna be doing the talking now, your always the one explaining" Niero piped up, and Aaro responded "let us both explain so everyone understands" he responded and turned his head up, removing his mask.

There were several flinches along the table from some of the most unexpected members of the espada.

Not that they had never shown there faces before to everyone, but some had gotten used to it quicker than others. Among those that showed discomfort was Yammy and Halibel, right alongside him stared fidgeting, down the table, he saw Ulquiorra's usually stoic and composed face break concentration for a moment before resuming its original position, and he had heard a crash from down the table, and realized Grimmjow had fallen out of his seat, and Nnoitra looked like he was holding back either laughs or gags

"please control yourselves Espada, this is nothing new and makes Aaroniero feel uncomfortable" Aizen said loudly, as Grimmjow quickly repositioned himself in his seat.

The only ones unaffected were Szayel, Zommari, Stark and Barragan "as we were about to say, we have decided to start referring to ourselves as separate beings" everyone's attention turned to him, and Aizen looked up from his teacup expectantly "please explain" was all he said before returning to his cup

"since we are finding ourselves with more and more varying opinions nowadays, and growing confusion when we are addressed by other Arrancars and Espada and the like" Niero glanced up at ever smiling Ichimaru, whose smile had grown larger

" So we now request, that whenever referring to Aaroniero you specify which one of us you are talking to" Aaro said in a bored voice, he moved his hand up to point at his head "I will be Aaro" he said dully, the other hand came up and pointed to the other head "and I will be Niero, and if you are reffering to BOTH of us then we only request you call us Aaroniero" he finished in unison, a loud clapping came from down the hall

"excellent, good job, that will indeed clear up confusion, you guys did a good job working that out" Ichimaru smiled widely and laughed, Tosen turned to him, as did Aizen and all the other Espada "so you're the one that suggested this Gin" Tosen asked, he sounded slightly angry that the meeting had grown into such a pointless conversation

"yes I did, got a problem with that Kaname" he replied, smiling sweetly, Tosen was about to make a retort before Aizen cut him off "I think it's a good idea, thank you Gin for suggesting it" he thanked him, and Tosen fell silent, he then turned to Aaroniero

"and thank you Aaroniero for clearing that up for us, I will pass the word around Las Noches about your change in name" he waved to Tosen behind him to start the presentation for the day, then Niero spoke up "actually, Lord Aizen, there was something else I would like to discuss with you"

Aaro turned his head and closed his eyes, making sure he had no part in the oncoming conversation "yes Niero, what can I help you with" his gaze averted briefly to Aaro's head, and assumed this was only Niero speaking, even for Aizen, this was going to take some getting used to

"well, its about an aspect of last weeks meeting, the converstion that we had on the artificial sunlight, when Aaro said he was for it, he never had consulted me and I didn't get a chance to say what I wanted to say" he brought his head up to front and center, so everyones attention was on him and him alone

"ahhh, I see, you had other opinions on the matter" he waved to Tosen who promptly shut off the projection that had appeared on the table "well then, go ahead and speak, your opinion is valued" he smiled warmly and bent forward, crossing his fingers, waiting for Niero to speak again.

Several of the other espada groaned and leaned back in their seats, this was going to take awhile.

So……..how was it

I tried to make it funny and I think I did a pretty good job but my opinion doesn't really matter, it's yours that does so please review or favorite!!!

I think Aaroniero doesn't get the same amount of respect and publicity that the other Espada get, and it doesn't help that he was the first to die…..

Hugs for all of you who read it, and you can have a cookie too *shoves a cookie in your mouth*!!!!

Thank you for continuing to read and review, knowing that people are reading what I wrote makes me only want to write more, so big thanks

And in the words of Gin Ichimaru

"Bye, Bye*waves*"


End file.
